Electric field sensors (EFSs) have significant importance for many applications. For example, accurate measurements made in different altitude by Electric Field Sensors provide important information in the study of weather phenomena such as thunderstorms. The EFSs are also used to monitor the electric field generated by power line. The EFSs widely used today are based on traditional mechanical technology, which have the advantages of high precision, but with large volume and high power consumption. There are also some miniature EFSs using laterally electrostatic comb-drive, which have small volume but need high driving voltage.